Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears
is the fifteenth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the first part of the two-part debut of Basco ta Jolokia, which concludes with Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai. Synopsis The Zangyack Empire sends a privateer to Earth and Captain Marvelous identifies him as his old rival/former comrade Basco ta Jolokia, who is armed with Ranger Keys of the Sixth Rangers. Plot On the Gokai Galleon, the crew talk about how their bounty have raised much higher than that of the Red Pirates. Ignoring the comment, Captain Marvelous tells Navi to foretell their next course. However, the robot parrot sees that danger is coming their way. At that time, a crimson Zangyack battleship arrives to Earth with Warz Gill learning that it is captained by a privateer under the Zangyack Empire. The crew then meet the privateer, which Captain Marvelous identifies as Basco ta Jolokia who has also come for the Greatest Treasure. To everyone's shock, Marvelous tries to attack Basco before three giant Sugormin appear on orders from Damaras. Forced to let Basco go, a hesitant Captain Marvelous forms Gokaioh as he and the others assume their Gokaiger forms to defeat them with the Ranger Keys while Basco watches. Soon after, though Marvelous is initially relucant to talk about it, the team learn that Basco was also a member of the Red Pirates and was the one responsible for the 3-man group's destruction in an act of treachery. At that time, after talking with Damaras, Basco calls Marvelous out for a duel. Despite Marvelous' insistence, the team joins him in confronting Basco after he revealed that he possesses Ranger Keys of the extra Sentai heroes as he uses his trumpet to conjure DragonRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, and DekaBreak. Though the Gokaigers manage to defeat the sixth hero Sentai Warriors in one-on-one duels, returned to their original Ranger Key forms, the tables are turned in Basco's favor by overwhelming the pirates with KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, BoukenSilver, the Go-On Wings, Shinken Gold, and Gosei Knight. With his crew brutally beaten without mercy, Marvelous realizes they are Basco's actual targets and is powerless to save them. He is left with the Ranger Keys of the five warriors that were defeated as Basco takes his shipmates captive. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Ranger Key Summons *With his Sixth Ranger Keys, Basco summons manifestations of Sixth Rangers to fight against the Gokaigers: **Gokai Red - TimeFire, MagiShine, Shinken Gold **Gokai Blue - DragonRanger, KibaRanger, Gosei Knight **Gokai Yellow - KingRanger, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver **Gokai Green - Shurikenger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver **Gokai Pink - DekaBreak, AbareKiller, Bouken Silver *Marvelous is the only Gokaiger who does not fight a Silver Ranger, while only Don fights more than one Silver Ranger. *Except for DekaBreak, all of the initial Ranger Summons are all of the Sixth Rangers that are not White, Gold or Silver in color. *The initial set of summons match each of the Gokaiger's personality: **GokaiRed/TimeFire: Overly ambitious towards getting what they want. **GokaiBlue/DragonRanger: Swordsman who wish to protect what's dear to them. **GokaiYellow/KingRanger: Fighting for someone other than themselves. **GokaiGreen/Shurikenger: Comedic mystery men with a more serious side. **GokaiPink/DekaBreak: Newcomers from high places hoping to prove to their teammates. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 36, Broken Dreams, the Body, and the Greeed Resurrection. *This is the first episode of Gokaiger in which the entire team do not change into any past Sentai Rangers. *The first appearance of Basco ta Jolokia, and the first appearance of Sixth Ranger Keys. *Like the previous episode, the ending sequence is replaced with clips from Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, with members of the Sentai team appearing when the team is called. The second verse of Super Sentai Hero Getter is played, although the previous episode played the third verse, and the episode before that played the first verse. *After the next time trailer, a promo for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the same one as seen in the previous episode, is once again played. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Ep. 13: Tell Me the Way, Ep. 14: Now More Road Safety, Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears and Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai. It was released on October 21, 2011. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 4, DVD cover GokaiVol04-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover References External links *Episode 15 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode